FK Pagans
:For a list of members of this faction, please see Category:FK Pagans. The Forever Knight Pagans (also known as FK Pagans or FKp) are pagan fans of Forever Knight. The primary faction activity is an e-mail discussion list where members can share experiences that relate to issues of faith, the occult, and philosophy, especially as interpreted from a pagan perspective. They also share Forever Knight fan fiction written from this point of view. Founding of the Faction Soon after the formation of the Knights of the Cross faction, Edna Mae Walker posted that she'd be interested in the pagan version of such an affiliation. A sufficient number of other people responded positively that Brenda Bell started gathering names for an e-mail loop. Shana Nolan then got the actual loop organized and started in March 1998. The faction officially went to list mode on June 1, 1998FKp faction site The justification for founding a mailing loop specifically for FK Pagans lay in the need for a safe place to discuss their beliefs. However, people of all faiths "with open hearts and open minds" are allowed to join. "Tolerance is our goal, discimination is our enemy."FKp FAQ page How does paganism relate to FK? The following is taken from the FK Pagans FAQ Page: Some of the base ideas of FK have pagan roots. The vampire of history is not a creature borne of Christianity, but a myriad of superstitions and possible holdovers from the early polytheistic religions when a powerful being that walked the night was a honoured spirit. It is also a creature corrupted in image by such historical events as the Inquistion. There are various references to distinctly pagan topics in assorted episodes of FK. "Queen of Harps" handles late Welsh paganism (which was smothered by Roman Xianity long before 1228) and Celtic mysticism. "Dead of Night" is about wraiths, ghosts and poltergeists. "Francesca" touches on reincarnation. "Ashes to Ashes" dicusses a sect of possible Egyptian lore that would have the symbol of the sun, or the symbol of the sun god Ra keeping a vampire at bay like a sanctified cross would. And the character Lucien Lacroix, originally named Lucius, was a Pompeiian general in Caesar's army during the reign of the Roman polytheism. Motto The Children of Ash and Stone. Logo The logo (shown above right) comprises the male symbol of the staff and the female symbol of the circle coupled together with the "figure 8" symbol of eternity. It has the following representation: "A Crystal Sphere of Caribbean Blue Sits Upon a Staff of Purest Gold Intertwined Throughout Eternity with She who is FOREVER.". Faction Websites * Forever Knight Pagans FAQ (http://n2kye.webwarren.com/fkpagans/fkpfaq.html) * Forever Knight Pagans (faction website, archived on the Wayback Machine) * FK Pagans Yahoo Group (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fkpagans/?yguid=515194) FK Wars Unlike the character-based factions, the Forever Knight Pagans do not fight in the FK Wars. Besides belonging to the FK Pagans, each member has a primary faction; and it is with them that they fight during a War. Having said that, the faction leader did make an appearance during the Raven party in War Nine (1998) and made a toast.FKp FAQ page See also References * Category:Fan Factions Category:Factions with other bases